Together Forever
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: True love can never be broken or seperated. As Mickey lies dying, Minnie remains by his side until his death. The emotinal and physical pain is too much for her to bear, and she, too, passes away. And both mice are soon happily reunited as angels.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my 16th fic. (1 Kingdom Hearts fic and 15 Disney fics) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. They're married in this story. Check my profile for my personal thought of ages. This story is a dedication to Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor. Wayne Allwine, the voice of Mickey for over 32 years, past away on May 18, 2009, leaving his wife, Russi, the current voice of Minnie, and five children from a previous marriage: Erin, Alison, Peter, Christopher, and Joshua. He was the third voice for Mickey, following Walt Disney and Jimmy MacDonald.

This story is a dedication to Wayne and Russi. At the present time, I don't know very many facts about his death, other than that the cause of death was diabetes. Russi was at her husband's side at the time of his death. The setting for this fic is May 17th, through May 18th. I hope you enjoy it. No flames. Review if you like.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TOGETHER FOREVER

The rain continued to pour outside the hospital window as it had all day, with occasional rumbles of thunder. Not a speck of sunlight or blue sky could even be seen. And it didn't look as if it would let up soon.

Minnie Mouse sat in the chair next to her husband's bed, clutching his hand tightly in hers as tears streaked down her cheeks. She never imagined this would ever happen. She closed her eyes for a second, letting more tears spill down, and opened them slowly as she looked down at her husband, friend and lover.

"...Please don't leave me, Mickey..." she uttered softly, gripping her companion's hand a little tighter.

Mickey Mouse lay on his back in the hospital bed, holding his wife's hand in his. He was hooked up to an IV, and a breathing cord had been placed in his nose to help him breathe. Machines were hooked up to him to monitor his heart rate and oxygen. He was drifting off every little bit. At his young wife's worried voice, he gently squeezed her hand and opened his weak, brown eyes, a weak, little smile crossing his lips.

"...I haven't... left yet..." he answered weakly. A little smile found her own lips as Minnie squeezed his hand gently back and leaned down close to her young husband, placing her other hand on his cheek.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she said with as big a smile she could manage with current events.

"I love you so much, too, Minnie," he said with a weak smile. She leaned down and brushed her lips softly against his. The young mouse lovers kissed for a couple of seconds before she pulled back and their eyes met. But no matter how hard she wanted to deny it, and no matter how much she didn't want to believe it, the cold, hard reality was there.

He was slowly dying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had started out like a normal day the day before. Mickey and Minnie had gotten up like they did every morning. After sharing their normal morning kiss and hug, they made their bed and walked hand-in-hand downstairs.

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetie?" Minnie asked sweetly, starting to get the frying pan out of the cabinet.

"I'm not really hungry, to be honest," Mickey replied. Minnie instantly took notice. His voice didn't seem to have the normal spunk and joy in it that it normally did. And him passing up a good breakfast just wasn't right. She put the pan back and stepped close to him.

"Are you feeling okay, Mickey?" Instinctively, she placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. "You don't feel warm," she observed. Lowering her hand to his face, she cupped his cheek. "What's bothering you?" Mickey could sense the worry in her voice and he could see it in her eyes, which were right now staring intently at him.

"...I'm fine..." he assured with a light smile. Truth was, he wasn't. He had an upset feeling in his stomach and his chest didn't feel too good either. It was kind of hard to put into words, but his chest felt... uneasy. He wasn't sure of it himself, but all he knew was that he didn't feel as energetic as he normally did. But he knew his young wife: she worried about him every day. He was partly afraid how she'd respond to his condition. However, instead of letting it go, his answer only made her more determined. He hadn't convinced her. She looked at her young husband intently.

"I know you, Mickey. I know when there's something bothering you. And I know there's something bothering you now." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong." He knew he had to tell her, even though part of him was telling him not to make her worry even more. He took a deep breath and answered her.

"My stomach just doesn't feel that good..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby... Maybe you have a stomach virus?"

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Do you think you can eat anything?" She took his hand into hers.

"I'm not really hungry..."

"Come on, Mickey. You have to eat just a little something. You can't go all day without eating. Please eat just a few bites of something? For me?" He saw the pleading look in her brown eyes, and even though his stomach was mostly against it, he agreed. Besides, she did have a point. He had to eat a little something.

"Okay. I'll eat a little something."

"Thanks, baby," she smiled, then gave him a kiss on his cheek. She turned and got the frying pan back out. "I'll make you something light that'll be easy on your stomach. Now you just sit down and relax until I get breakfast fixed."

Doing as Minnie instructed, Mickey sat down at the kitchen table and waited while she made their breakfast. As he sat, he couldn't help but think about how he felt. He had been feeling like this since the night before, but made no mention of it to his companion because he knew how she worried about him. He thought that perhaps it was just a minor, temporary thing. He'd wake up and feel better. But instead, he had to admit, he felt a little worse. He then realized that his heart rate was a little higher than normal. He knew it wasn't anything he had eaten or drank. Perhaps it _was_ a virus.

"Once we finish eating, I'm taking you right down to the doctor's office to get checked out," Minnie's firm voice broke through his thoughts.

"What if it's just a stomach virus?" he questioned.

"I don't care," she replied firmly. She turned her head to face him and her tone softened. "I hate it when somethings bothering you, Mickey." She closed her eyes. "I hate it when somethings wrong and I can't help you." She sounded as if she were about to break into tears with the last bit as she turned her face back to the stove. Standing up from his seat, Mickey stepped over to his young wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her petite body against his. "I hate it when you feel bad. I just want you to be happy and healthy again."

"You are helping me," he whispered against the back side of her neck. She turned her face to him again.

"How?"

"You're caring. And you want me to get well. That is helping," he smiled warmly. The ends of her lips curled up into a loving smile as her husband's warm words plucked at her heart strings.

"Oh, Mickey." She closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against his. "I'm always gonna worry and care about you. That'll never change." They finished nuzzling their cheeks together, and she pulled her head back slightly to meet his eyes. "Even if it is a stomach virus, I'll just feel a lot better once a doctor checks you."

"Once we eat, I'll go. I promise."

"Thank you." She craned her neck and kissed him on his cheek, then they each smiled at one another. "You go ahead and sit back down. Breakfast is almost done."

"Anything I can help you do?" he asked. It touched her deeply that, even when he wasn't feeling well he was still offering to help her. But his health was first priority.

"No, thanks. I can get it. You go on and sit back down. It's almost done," she smiled an assuring smile. He returned it, then let his arms slip from around her as he stepped back over to the table and sat down.

Within the next couple of minutes, their breakfast was done. After Mickey helped Minnie set everything on the table, they sat down, held hands as they said their prayer, then began to eat. After eating, they washed the dishes and went upstairs to change. Mickey sat on the bed as he slipped his belt through the belt loops on his jeans, while Minnie sat next to him adjusting her ribbon on her head.

"How do you feel, Mickey?" she asked, not bothering to hide her concern.

"About the same as I did earlier," he answered.

"Does your tummy still feel bad?" She gently rubbed her hand across his stomach.

"A little. But we're going on down to the doctor's office, right?"

"Right," she nodded with a little smile. "I want you to get better." Suddenly, he stifled a groan as he brought his right hand up to his head. "Mickey? What's wrong?" She was getting scared now.

"Nothing... I just feel a little lightheaded..." She stood up and took his arm.

"Come on. Let's get you to the doctor." As Mickey stood up, his vision suddenly begun to blur and he felt weak. Minnie let out a slight gasp as Mickey stumbled. She tightened her grip on his arm to hold him up. Now she was really getting scared. She began to shake, and her heart began beating faster. He took a few uneasy steps before it happened.

He lost consciousness and blacked out.

"Mickey!" Minnie gasped as she caught him from falling. She began to panic as she set him on the floor and pulled him back to their bed, setting him up against it. Acting quickly, she lunged for the cordless phone on the bedside table and dialed 911. After hanging up with the dispatcher, Minnie returned to Mickey's side and waited for the ambulance. She placed her right, index and middle finger on the side of his neck and felt his pulse. She exhaled a breath of relief when she felt it. She clasped his face in her hands and began to shake him gently.

"Mickey! Please open your eyes! Mickey, please wake up! Please!" she begged him desperately. Tears began stinging her brown eyes as she tried frantically to wake him. After several long seconds, his eyes slowly and weakly opened slightly.

"...Minnie...?" His voice sounded weak. She sniffed before she spoke.

"Oh, Mickey, thank goodness! I thought I lost you..." She was trying to be strong but she couldn't help it that she was shaking or that she was crying.

"What happened...?"

"You blacked out..." The response seemed to frighten her. "Just hang on. An ambulance is on it's way. Just stay with me, please." He raised his right hand up to her left which she still had on his cheek and placed it over it.

"I'm still with ya, Min..." he smiled weakly. Minnie managed a small smile as well. She leaned close and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"Just please stay with me. I'm not leaving your side," she stated firmly, then sat down next to him. "Lean on me. I'm right here," she whispered. He laid over a little as she began cradling him in her arms. She began to softly stroke the top of his head with one hand, trying to ease any discomfort he felt. She was still crying and shaking, but she was trying to be calm. For both of them.

Minnie stayed there, holding Mickey in her arms until the ambulance arrived. When she heard the sound of the siren in the distance, she helped him to his feet, put his right arm around her shoulders as she placed her left arm around his waist and began to help him downstairs, helping to support him with her right hand. She helped him down the stairs and over to the front door. When she opened the door, the ambulance was just pulling onto their driveway. She helped him out onto the porch as the paramedics got out of the van ambulance and rushed over to the young mice, rolling a stretcher with them.

They loaded Mickey onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Minnie stayed right by her husband's side the whole time, grasping his hand in hers as the EMT's loaded him into the van. She climbed into the back of the ambulance and took a seat beside him as one of the paramedics also stayed in the back, and the other got into the front and pulled out.

The wail of sirens and the sound of beeping equipment was about all that Minnie could hear as everything else seemed to fall on deaf ears. She paid no mind to the paramedic keeping watch over the monitors, or the fact that they were in an ambulance. All she could focus on was Mickey. The sight of an oxygen mask over his mouth, and wires taped to his chest made her stomach churn. Tears continued to rain down her cheeks the whole trip to the hospital. She prayed the whole trip.

When the ambulance pulled into the emergency entrance, the paramedic in the back opened the doors the second the vehicle stopped. He jumped out and met the other EMT at the back as they both took the end of the stretcher and pulled it out. Minnie held onto Mickey's hand as the medics rolled him into the hospital and down the hallway. She didn't really even hear what the paramedics where saying to the doctors and nurses about their patients health status. All too soon, they got to the ER doors and a nurse stopped Minnie.

"Miss, you're going to have to wait out here." Her tone was stern.

"But..." Minnie didn't want to leave her companion's side.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have wait out here. We'll let you know something as soon as we can." Minnie turned her attention to her lover and leaned down close to him. She kissed him softly on his forehead and stroked the top of his head with one hand as she gave his hand that was currently in her other a gentle squeeze. She swallowed the lump in her throat her tears had created and tried to stop them long enough for her to speak.

"I'll be right here waiting on you. Just keeping fighting, okay? I love you, Mickey," she smiled weakly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey said with a weak smile. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead one more time. Her hand then slipped away from his as the the doctors and nurses began rolling him through the double doors, leaving her standing there sniffling, hoping and praying. After several seconds, she turned and made her way into the nearby waiting room. Walking in, she came to realize that she was alone. No other soul was even present in the room. Sniffing once and raising a hand to wipe her eyes, she stepped over to a chair and sat down.

Minnie never liked hospitals. In fact, she hated them. She could hear the occasional sound of a nurse or doctor walk past the room outside to some other destination. Every little bit, she would hear somebody walk, a bed being rolled past or another mobile piece of equipment. She could smell the medicines and so fourth that are so common in hospitals. She was still partly shaking, but she wasn't crying as much as she was. But she was still worried sick about her companion. Naturally, the "what if's" plagued her mind as they keep drifting into her thoughts and she would try to force them out.

After what seemed like hours to her, the door to the waiting room finally opened and a doctor walked in. Minnie whipped her head around to face the door the moment she heard it open, and stood up. She knew the doctor was there for her because there wasn't anyone else in the room.

"Misses, Mouse?" Minnie then asked the one question she needed desperately to know.

"How is he?" She made no effort to hide the worry in her voice. However, the doctor didn't smile.

"Perhaps you should sit down." She became even more concerned with the tone of his voice. Why should she sit down? She was starting to shake more and her heart beat was getting faster. She could feel it pounding against her front chest wall.

"How is he?" she asked a little more firmly. Her legs were starting to feel weaker. The doctor sighed.

"He's not doing well. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but wait."

Her whole world just shattered into pieces at those words. It felt as though her heart had stopped beating at those words. Her gaze fell as she fell backward into the chair, her crying getting harder.

"No..." She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her tears fall freely. "No, no, no!" She then whipped her head back up. "Isn't there anything you can do?" she asked desperately. The doctor shook his head.

"We've done all we can." Minnie couldn't help but get angry. She stood back up, glaring a cold stare at the doctor through her tear-filled eyes.

"A whole hospital full of doctors and nurses and you can't do one thing to help him?!"

"We've done all we could do," the doctor said, remaining calm. "He might not make it through the night, then again, he might make it a few more days."

"Where is he?" she asked, her anger disappearing. The doctor knew the current state of the said mouse.

"Are you sure you-"

"_Where_ is my husband?" she asked, now more sternly. The doctor sighed and nodded his head.

"He's in room 518."

"Thanks." With that, the young, female mouse sprinted past the doctor and out into the hall. Shortly, she found the said room and, taking a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside.

There Mickey lay. On a hospital bed with an IV in his arm, cords running from the pads attached to his chest out from under his hospital gown and the white sheet to the machine next to his bed. Beeping from the monitor could be heard as she began to approach his bed. She noticed that he had a cord in his nose to help him breathe. It tugged at her heart to see her dear and beloved husband like this. She stepped over to his bed, her legs shaking with every step, and sat down in the chair next to his bed. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she took his hand into hers and gripped it.

"Mickey...?" she spoke softly. "Can you hear me?" His eyes remained closed. Instinctively, she glanced down to his chest and breathed a breath of relief upon seeing it gently rise and fall. She looked back up to his face, and slowly brought her free hand up to his face and begun to softly stroke his cheek. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but... I want you to know how much you mean to me." She leaned down just a little closer to him."I love you so much, Mickey. You mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you. I can't live without you. I don't want to face this world without you by my side. I love you and need you so much. Please don't die... Please don't leave me..." Slowly, Mickey's eyes opened to reveal those brown eyes Minnie always loves to see.

"Minnie..." he smiled weakly. A big smile found Minnie's face upon hearing his voice and seeing his eyes and smile.

"Mickey..." She leaned close to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently in her arms. "Oh, Mickey! I was so worried!" she wailed as she cried happily onto him. "I love you so much, Mickey." Mickey slowly moved his arms around her and hugged her with all the strength he could muster.

"I love you, too, Minnie. I don't know what I'd do without you, either." She squeezed him gently, knowing that he had heard her. After a little bit, Minnie pulled back and sat up on the edge of the bed, meeting his eyes. "What did the doctor tell you?"

"He..." She sniffed. "He said that there wasn't anything they could do..." Saying those words seemed to hurt her. "What did he tell you?" He sighed. He knew she had to know the truth about his condition. He would've rather someone else explain it to her. Luckily, just as he opened his mouth up to reply, the doctor walked in. The doctor then proceeded to explain to Minnie what was going on with Mickey.

The young brunette mouse was shocked and heartbroken. But what hurt the most, was that there was nothing more that could be done. After the doctor left, Minnie turned back to Mickey and looked at him with fear and sadness in her eyes. Before she even spoke, she collapsed on top of him, crying as she held him and he held her.

"No! Please don't die, Mickey! You can't! Please don't go!" she begged him desperately. He began to try and calm her down a little, rubbing one hand up and down her back as he used his other hand to softly stroke her hair and massage her scalp, softly kissing her on her head every little bit. It tugged at his heart. He didn't want to leave her behind, but there was nothing he could do. He felt a couple of tears stray down his own cheeks as he hugged her.

After several minutes, Minnie gathered her composure enough to pull back up and look at her love. He raised a hand and cupped her cheek in his palm, gently away a few stray tears that slid down. She snuggled her cheek further into his palm as she stared into his brown orbs with her own. She couldn't believe this was happening. Was he actually... dying? She raised her hand and placed it over his and held it.

"Minnie? I'm so, so sorry about all this." She could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"It's not your fault, Mickey. Don't blame yourself." She knew it wasn't his fault, or hers, or anyone else's. It just happened. And she didn't want him to feel guilty over it.

"Still..."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's not yours, mine, or anybody else's." She smiled softly at him. "The important thing is that we're together. And I'm gonna stay by your side till the end..." She was trying hard to keep from breaking down again. She knew it was important for her to remain by his side until his final moments. And she wouldn't have been anywhere else. She was trying to be strong. For him and for her. She didn't want to make his final moments more miserable than they already were.

"You can go home tonight and sleep if you want to. I'll be okay here."

"I am NOT going home!" she protested firmly. "I'm gonna stay right here beside you."

"You don't have to do that," he replied. Her tone softened.

"I'm not going home. Not without you, I'm not."

"The doctor said I could make it a few more days." She leaned down close to him as she placed a hand on the side of his head and began to stroke it.

"Then that's how long I'll be here. I'll stay forever if I have to." Even though it tore at her to see her other half in this much misery, she couldn't leave his side. She wouldn't leave his side.

"That means a lot to me, Minnie," he smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled, then leaned down and kissed him on his lips. After a few seconds, she pulled back and stared into his eyes. She still had some hope in her heart that he would pull through. That he'd get better, she'd take him home and they'd continue to live out their fairytale romance.

Later that night, Minnie laid down in the chair next to Mickey's bed and they both attempted to get some sleep. He woke up a couple of times during the night with a coughing fit and she'd instantly awaken to check on him. A few times, she'd just wake up and keep watch over him for a several minutes before she'd manage to doze back off. She worried the entire night about him. She hoped so much that he would get better. She hated seeing him like this. But she couldn't help but think: If he didn't make it, she hoped that she could die right beside him. The thought of facing the world without him beside her scared her. She knew she couldn't make it without him.

Morning showed no sign of improvement in his condition. Rather, he seemed worse. He looked paler and weaker. She awoke before him and observed his features. The more she examined him, the more worried and scared she got. His black skin looked a slightly lighter shade, and his peach face also appeared to be paler. One glance at the monitor made the reality sink in harder.

His heart beat was weaker, as was his breathing. His life was slowly ebbing away. It was painfully clear, but she didn't want to except it. This just couldn't be happening. Why him? Why now? Why? She gently took his hand into hers and began to stroke the top of his hand with her thumb. She hoped that he hadn't went into a coma while he slept. She wanted to be able to kiss him, hold him, and tell him she loved him just one last time before he... The thought only pained her more. Her chest was already having occasional pains shoot through it from time to time from all the crying and worrying she had been doing. Drifting her attention from her companion for a brief moment, she gazed out the window of the room.

Grey clouds covered the sky, preventing any sunlight from seeping through. Typical. It had began to rain shortly after they go to the hospital the day before and it had barely stopped. And right now it was still drizzling outside. Minnie turned back to Mickey. The sky matched her heart. Until he recovered, or unless they both died together, the sun would never shine in her heart again.

Shortly after, Mickey stiffened a groan as he awoke, his weak eyes drifting open to meet those of his worried wife, who sat intently by his bedside, clutching his hand.

"Morning..." he managed with a weak smile.

"Morning..." she smiled softly back. She was just glad that he was awake. She leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed back with as much energy as he could. Pulling away, she used her free hand to caress his cheek. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." It was half a joke and half seriousness. She really was wondering when he would wake up. His voice sounded weak and raspy. She could tell it was taking a good deal of his strength to even speak. It was taking all the strength she could muster to keep herself from breaking down. Hearing and seeing him like this was killing her inside.

"How'd... you sleep?" She smiled weakly and honestly as she rubbed his cheek.

"I'll sleep better when you get better and we're curled up together in our own bed." A sly smile came to his face.

"we could... curl up here." She quirked a brow and grinned. "This bed's big enough... for both of us..." She couldn't help but smile at the thought of them snuggling up in bed together and going to sleep just like they did at home.

"I just may take you up on that offer tonight," she said with a sly grin. She then sat up a little, but kept holding his hand. "Do you feel like you could eat something?" Mickey thought about his stomach. He wasn't that hungry.

"You wouldn't settle for an, 'I'm not hungry right now', would you?" She shook her head.

"Nope."

"I thought not."

"Come on. You have to eat a little something. You need to get your strength back." She gripped his hand a little tighter and smiled a pleading smile at him. "For me?" He nodded slowly as he smiled back.

"Okay. If you insist..."

"Thank you." She gave him a peck on his cheek. Shortly after, a nurse came in with a tray of food for both of the mice. Rolling the tray over his bed, the nurse then raised the back of the bed, elevating it so that Mickey could eat. After the nurse left, Minnie picked up a spoon, scooped up a little of the food onto it and held it close to Mickey.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. She smiled a little smile.

"I'll eat once you get done. You need this more than I do right now." He smiled. Even though it hurt her to see her love in this condition, she still puts him before herself.

"I can feed myself," he said. She knew he was already weak enough. She didn't want him to suffer anymore than he needed to.

"It's okay. You need your strength. I'll feed you. I don't mind. I want to." He smiled.

"Thanks, doll."

"You're welcome, baby."

"Promise me you'll eat." It was a plea and request. She felt her heart twirl and her insides warm up at his words. Even when he's as ill as he is, he still puts her before himself.

"I will. I promise." She then put the food in his mouth with the spoon. "You need to build up your strength."

Minnie continued to feed Mickey bite by bite until he'd eaten nearly all his food. Then she began to eat her food. She ate no more than he did. She didn't feel right eating more than him. A little while later, the nurse came to get the food trays and check on the young, male mouse's condition. He had drifted back off to sleep by now, leaving his companion sitting in the chair next to his bed, once again holding his hand. She wanted him to know that she was there, even if he was asleep.

She sat eyeing him intently. What she wouldn't give for him to just get better, take her in his arms and caress all her fear and pain away. What she wouldn't give for them to go home, him be happy and healthy again, and things go back to the way they used to be. She couldn't help it as the tears started to fall from her eyes again. What if she lost him? Could she go on? No. She knew she couldn't. And the thought of not having him in her life was a nightmare to her.

Minnie sat in the chair next to her husband's bed, clutching his hand tightly in hers as tears streaked down her cheeks. She never imagined this would ever happen. She closed her eyes for a second, letting more tears spill down, and opened them slowly as she looked down at her husband, friend and lover.

"...Please don't leave me, Mickey..." she uttered softly, gripping her companion's hand a little tighter. At his young wife's worried voice, Mickey gently squeezed her hand and opened his weak, brown eyes, a weak little smile crossing his lips.

"...I haven't... left yet..." he answered weakly. A little smile found her own lips as Minnie squeezed his hand gently back and leaned down close to her young husband, placing her other hand on his cheek.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she said with as big a smile she could manage with current events.

"I love you so much, too, Minnie," he smiled weakly. She leaned down and brushed her lips softly against his. The young mouse lovers kissed for a couple of seconds before she pulled back and their eyes met. But no matter how hard she was trying to deny it, and no matter how much she didn't want to believe it, the cold, hard reality was there.

He was slowly dying.

He smiled a weak smile at her, which she returned, then he nodded back off again. Several minutes had passed without any change in his condition. A doctor came back into the room and checked everything, then left. Minnie let her gaze drift to her husband's hand as she held it in her own. She sniffed as she wiped away a tear that strayed down her cheek.

"Minnie...?" She glanced up to him at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" she asked softly, leaning closer to him.

"I love you..." She smiled at his warm words and began to rub the top of his hand with her thumb.

"I love you, too." She leaned close and tenderly brushed her lips against his, pulling back a few seconds after.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself..." She felt a sting of fear and panic shoot through her at those words. Her smile faded as she began to shake again. Tears began to streak down her cheeks again.

"Don't talk like that... please..." she said with a pleading tone. He was scaring her. Was this it...?

"I feel so... weak..." She raised a hand to his head.

"Save your strength. Just rest. Don't strain yourself." He looked at her apologetically.

"I'm really sorry... about all this." She spoke with a meek smile.

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"You made me... the happiest and luckiest guy... in the world..." he said with a weak little smile. "I wouldn't trade... a single moment... for anything..." Minnie couldn't help but smile a little. She softly stroked the top of his head.

"You made me the happiest and luckiest girl in the world, Mickey," she smiled weakly and softly. "Every moment I spent with you were the best of my life. I wouldn't trade a single moment for anything in the world. And once you get better, we can share a lot more wonderful moments together."

Mickey gently slipped his hand out of hers and patted the bed next to him, gesturing for her to crawl into the bed with him. Without any hesitation, Minnie got out of the chair and crawled into the bed next to him, snuggling close to him. She wrapped her arm around him and held him tight, but not tight enough to hurt him. Mickey, not carrying about how weak he felt and using all the strength he could muster, rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I don't want you to go, Mickey..." she murmured as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'll always be with you in your heart," he smiled softly. She pulled her head back and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But I need you. I love you and need you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you." She sniffed. "I can't lose you..."

"You'll never lose me, Minnie. I'll always be with you. In your heart and in your memories. I'll always be with you as long as you never forget me."

"I would never, ever forget you." He smiled warmly with as much energy he could manage.

"I'll never abandon you. I may not be here physically, but I'll always be in your heart." She heard the heart rate monitor's beeping getting longer apart. She glanced up to the screen and saw that his heart beat was steadily falling. His eyes were getting heavier.

"No... No! Mickey, please don't die! Don't go, please!" she pleaded as she began to cry harder. She was panic stricken.

"I love you so much, Minnie..." His voice was getting lower and sounding weaker.

"Don't close your eyes! Please don't leave me! I need you and love you so much! Please don't die, Mickey!" she begged desperately.

"I'll always be with you..." His eyes closed. "I'll be waiting for you..." She hugged him close and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Mickey...!" she sobbed as she held him and rested her cheek against his chest. She felt and heard his heart beat one last time, then the monitor flat-lined, as only a long torturous beep was heard. That was it. He was gone... Mickey, Minnie's love, best friend, heart, soul, world and life was gone. And the moment she felt his heart stop beating, her whole world fell apart. She looked back up at his face.

"No... NO! Mickey, please open your eyes! Please don't go!" She gently nudged his lifeless body. "Please wake up, Mickey... Please come back to me..." Her young and fragile heart shattered into a million pieces in her chest. She hugged him close. "I love you, Mickey... I always will... Forever and ever..." She lost it. She buried her face in his chest as she began crying hysterically and uncontrollably, hugging his lifeless body close.

In that instant that Mickey died, Minnie felt her whole world fall apart. Her heart, her soul, her world, her life, everything was gone. He was everything to her. He was her strength, her reason, her purpose. Now she had nothing left. Everything dear and precious to her was gone. She never felt more alone, cold and scared in her life. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and shredded. Like her heart and soul had been stripped of their very essence. Her heart had lost it's reason to beat. Her lungs their reason to breathe. The world now seemed so much darker, scarier and colder without him. She didn't want to face this world without him. She couldn't. She couldn't go on. Part of her wished that she could die right there. She couldn't help it but if she couldn't have him back, then she wanted to die with him. And hopefully, they could be together again. Half of her heart was now gone and the other half had lost it's reason to beat.

Only the sobbing from the young, female mouse could be heard over the next half hour as she continued to hold her husband's body and cry all the while. After about an hour, Minnie managed to gather herself up enough to open her eyes and look up at her lover's face. Already, he looked pale. Bringing her hand up to his cheek, she felt that he was also getting colder.

"...Mickey..." She whispered his name in a low, barely audible tone. "I can't live without you... I promise I'll never date again. You'll always have my heart and all the love in it. I... I don't know what I'm gonna do without you..." She didn't want to go home. She didn't like the idea of going back home without him. The memories would be too much for her broken heart to bear. Her chest hurt. She knew it was because of her crying and because of the pain and loss she had endured. She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she might would pass away within the next few days. She couldn't help it as a small smile crossed her lips. She wouldn't mind dying if it meant him and her could be together again. Would she die of heartache and heartbreak, or separation anxiety?

Suddenly, Minnie felt a severe pain shoot through her chest, right through her heart. It was strong enough to make her wince in pain, and clutch her hand to her chest. She sat up straight on the bed, and found that she was having some difficulty breathing. She was smothering, and it seemed to slowly be getting worse. With her hand on her chest, she felt her heart beating rapidly at first. Then, after several seconds, it began to decrease. Pains coursed through her chest as she struggled to breathe.

Was this it for her? Is this what it felt like to die of heartache and heartbreak? Oddly enough, she wasn't really scared and she wasn't concerned. It may have been a bit strange, but Minnie had a pretty good idea of what was happening to her:

She was suffering from Broken Heart Syndrome. Though it may sound weird, it is a real medical issue. It effects people who have lost a love one that they were very close to, and could cause heart attacks, even in the young, blackouts, among other symptoms. And for some, in extreme cases, death. She felt of her heart once more. It was getting slower. And her breathing rate was also slowing down. Another sudden pain coursed through her chest cavity, making her grunt from it. Her eyelids began feeling heavier, and her vision began to fade. She turned her head around to face her husband's body and a smile came to her face.

Minnie laid back down next to Mickey's body as she draped one arm across him and pulled herself closer to him. Even with the pain and drowsiness she felt, she found the strength to smile at her lover. She hugged him close with all the strength she could gather and touched her nose to his. Then she slithered her tail to his and wrapped hers around his. She took a slow, inhale, and with her last breath, spoke softly to her companion.

"...I'm coming home, Mickey... To be with you, again..." Her eyelids drifted shut as the fatigue became too much. As Minnie lay nestled against Mickey's body, her heart beat for the final time... The last bit of life slipped out of her body and she was gone... She had done what she hoped that they would do: die together in each others arms. The bodies of Mickey and Minnie lay nestled close in the hospital bed, her arm around him, their tails intertwined and their noses touching.

Several minutes passed. Minnie's eyes slowly opened, and she blinked to clear her vision. When she realized she was still lying next to Mickey's body, she gasped softly and couldn't help but feel disappointed. Did she die? Or did she just pass out? She sat up on the bed and took a quick look at her surroundings. They were still in the hospital room. She took a breath and found that she could breathe just fine. She brought her hand up to her chest and felt of her heart. It was beating as healthy as ever. She couldn't help but feel sad. She thought that she was going to die and hopefully be reunited with her love and best friend. She glanced back down to his body and her eyes widened from what she saw.

Lying there beside him, was herself! She realized she was sitting inside of her own body. She raised her hands up and looked at them. They were transparent, and she could see right through them. So she _did_ die. She turned and looked back down at her and her companion's bodies. She looked at herself carefully. Her body wasn't making any movements of any kind. She wasn't breathing and she looked pale. Like Mickey's body, hers had lighter colored black skin and a pale colored peach face. She had passed on. Then... why was she still here?

"Minnie?" Minnie's ears perked up and her eyes widened at the sound of that warm and familiar voice. She whipped her head around to see Mickey standing just off the bottom of the bed, smiling that warm smile she loves so much. All the broken pieces of her heart came back together then her heart lept with joy in her chest. Dead or alive, he was still the most handsome guy in the world to her.

"Mickey...?" she whispered.

"Hi, Minnie," he smiled warmly.

"Mickey!" she cried happily as she jumped off the bed and darted the few feet toward him with her arms reached out, ready to hug him tight. But instead of hugging him, she went right through him, stopping on the opposite side of him with a confused expression. He, like her, was transparent. He glanced down at himself and chuckled as he turned around to her.

"Whoops! Heh heh! I'm still getting used to this." Then he made himself solid right in front of her. "Just imagine you're a solid entity and you'll make yourself solid like me." She glanced down at herself, then back up to him as she did as she was instructed, and imagined herself being a solid form. She then made herself solid just like he did. She gave herself a quick look over, then lunged at him, throwing her arms around him tightly as tears of joy began streaming down her cheeks. The dull, grey clouds in her heart had parted and sunlight now filled every bit of her heart.

"Oh, Mickey! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I thought I'd never see you again," she wailed as she cried happily onto his chest. With her cheek against his chest, she felt his heart beat, just as strong and healthy as ever. She loved hearing the soothing sound of his heart beating. She missed it, now she was hearing it again. And she loved it. Her everything came back to her. Her strength, her reason, her purpose, her heart, soul, world and life had all returned. Everything she thought she lost, she had again. Mickey wrapped his arms around Minnie and held her tight as a few tears streaked down his own cheeks.

"I told you I'd always be with you, didn't I? I'd never leave you," he whispered softly to her. Minnie pulled back and pressed her lips to Mickey's in a passionate and loving kiss, her leg going up behind her as she leaned into his embrace, letting out a soft moan at the taste and power of his kiss. He returned the kiss, letting out a soft moan himself from power and taste of her kiss. After about five seconds, both young mice broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smiles and eyes. She then embraced him again and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she murmured.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he whispered, returning the hug. After a little longer, the mice pulled back slightly from their embrace and stared into each others eyes. She leaned up and nuzzled her nose against his. Her crying had ceased by now, as had his.

"Gosh, it's good to see you again." He returned her action.

"I told you I'd be waiting for you." She pulled back and smiled innocently.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting." Both shared a smile, then hugged one another. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and looked at each other and took each others hands. Mickey smiled warmly as he stroked the top of her left hand with his right thumb.

"I've come to take you home." He noticed a sparkle in Minnie's eyes at his words as a curious smile spread across her peach muzzle.

"So you're... an angel?" He smiled widely.

"Yup. See?" With that, a pair of beautiful, golden wings materialized on his back. She gasped. She was amazed. They were the most beautiful wings she had ever seen.

"Oh, Mickey... They're so beautiful."

"You can touch them if ya want." She smiled at him with a hopeful smile.

"Really?"

"Sure! Go ahead." Minnie raised her hand and gently stroked her gloved hand across the glittering, golden wings. She was awestruck. She had never felt feathers as soft and delicate as these in her life.

"Gosh, they're soft and fluffy," she uttered. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She smiled as she sighed softly and snuggled into his embrace. Then Mickey moved his wings around Minnie and hugged her with them, too. She giggled softly as she nestled herself into his arms and wings. She loved being in his embrace. She couldn't wait to get to Heaven if she could feel this everyday.

"You're an angel now, too. You have wings, too," he pointed out. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him with that same twinkle in her eyes.

"I do?" She glanced behind her, then back to him with a curious gaze. He chuckled.

"Just imagine them and they'll appear." A smile crept to her face as she stepped back a bit, closed her eyes and imagined having wings. Then she felt them materialize behind her. She opened her eyes and looked behind her at her own pair of golden wings.

"Oh...!" She smiled broadly at them. They were just as soft, fluffy, glittery and every bit as beautiful as his. She wiggled her wings and giggled.

"Simply beautiful... You're a natural already," he commented with a smile. She turned back to him with a warm smile, then stepped close and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." Deciding to return his earlier action, she wrapped her wings around him, pulling him close to her just as he had done. "I know you're a natural at flying already," she added with a proud smile.

"I'm still learning," he admitted with a grin, wrapping his arms around her. She chuckled.

"You'll get the hang of it. You're a quick learner." Both shared a tender smile. "Will you teach me to fly?" she asked with a hopeful smile as she leaned onto him.

"I'd be happy to," he replied warmly.

"Thanks," she beamed, then leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek. Pulling back, both mice shared a soft chuckle together.

"So... Do you want to go with me, or stay here?" She looked at him with a solemn gaze, as if the answer weren't obvious enough.

"I want to go with you."

"Are you sure?" She smiled an honest smile and nodded. Her mind and heart were made up.

"I'm positive. I don't want to face this world without you, Mickey. I never wanted to before and I don't want to now. With you is where I belong and it's where I want to be. Forever. I wanna go home with you. To our real and better home." He smiled and nodded. Then both leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back.

"We better change into our new duds," he stated with a grin. Then he stepped back a couple of steps and snapped his fingers. Gold glitter began to circle around both mice, starting at their feet, and worked it's way upward. Minnie gasped in surprise but then smiled as she watched in pure amazement at the spectacle. The gold glitter faded away as it reached the top of their ears to reveal their new clothes. Both mice now donned a pure, white, long-sleeve, ankle-length robe and a pair of gold sandals. Minnie's bow had also been colored gold.

"Just one more thing..." Mickey said. He snapped his fingers and two, gold halos appeared and levitated just about a foot in front of him to the side. He reached his hand outward and started to take one, but she put her hand on his, stopping him gently.

"Remember at out wedding how we put our rings on each others finger?" she asked with a smile. He smiled when he understood what she had in mind.

"I certainly do." He then took one of the halos. "May I?" She smiled and giggled as she keeled over slightly.

"Of course." He stepped close, lifted the halo, and placed it gently around the top of her bow, above her ears, where it instantly began to float perfectly in place above her.

"With this halo, I know pronounce you, Angel Minnie." Standing back up, Minnie giggled, and smiled at him, curtsying cutely . She then reached for the last halo. He smiled as he knelt down slightly. She lifted the halo up, and placed it above his ears where it, too, began to levitate perfectly in place.

"With this halo, I know pronounce you, Angel Mickey." Standing back up, he smiled and bowed. Then they both smiled at one another, then wrapped their arms around each other as they embraced. Pulling back a little, they each pressed their lips together. After a few seconds, they each broke their kiss and pulled back as their warm smiles and brown eyes met.

"I love you, Minnie," he smiled.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled. They touched their noses together for a few seconds, then pulled back.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm ready," she replied. He then pulled away and stood beside her. His left hand and her right hand were still intertwined.

"Are you scared?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Not one bit." He nodded.

"Now hold tight. Just believe you can fly. All it takes is a little faith." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just followed his instructions, and just as suddenly she felt her feet lift off the ground. She gasped as she opened her eyes and looked down, noticing that they were both now transparent again and that they were both going higher and higher. She began to laugh as they lifted. They soon picked up speed and floated right through the hospital roof and outside. Both mice laughed with joy and amazement as they glided through the air.

Minnie held tight to Mickey's hand as they fly higher and higher. Smiles were practically glued to their faces as they flew right through the dull, grey clouds out into the bright sunshine. They went even higher, floating through the earth's atmosphere and up to the stars where no human being could ever see or reach. Then they saw a warm, heavenly glow from above. They flew right into the light, everything around them disappearing but themselves. Then the light begun to fade and they suddenly landed gently on something. As the light faded a little more, they realized they were standing on a cloud. Then they saw the Pearly Gates appear in front of them. Words could never describe the beauty that the mice saw before them.

Heaven.

Both mice were awestruck and filled with peace and serenity. They were home. Their heavenly home. Just then, the gates slowly opened and the wistful and alluring sound of harps and the angel choir filled the mice' round ears. It was the most beautiful music they had ever heard. They turned to each other, each with a wide smile.

"We're home," Mickey said.

"We're home and we're together," Minnie added. They leaned close and wrapped their arms around each other and pulled one another close. "Together forever," she smiled.

"For the rest of time," he smiled.

"I love you, Mickey. And I will forever."

"I love you, Minnie. And I always will." Both mice leaned close and kissed. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and embraced one another. "You ready to go?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Right beside you," she replied. They touched their noses together for a few seconds, then pulled back and took each others hand.

Mickey and Minnie then walked hand-in-hand through the Pearly Gates and into Heaven. Both young mouse lovers were happy and content because they were together again. And both knew that they would now be together for the rest of eternity. They where by each others side once more. Neither time nor distance could keep them apart. They were together. And they would live happily ever after in love for the rest of time. And they would never be apart. Now they would be...

together forever.

THE END

In loving memory.

Wayne Allwine.

February 7, 1947 - May 18, 2009.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I want to dedicate this fic to Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor. Though he has passed on, he will live on forever. I know that this ending wasn't as happy as my other fics, and I apologize for that. But I wanted Mickey and Minnie to be together at the end, and that was the happiest ending I could give it and the story still play out like it did. I do feel guilty for ending this story on a slightly sadder note than I have ever done. I apologize for that. And I didn't kill the mice off for good. Only for this story. I still want to keep writing stories that have happy endings. I still want to finish my current epic fic and write others. And they will have happy endings like all my other prior stories. This one just ended this way because of what it was based off of. The rest of my fics will have happy endings similar to my others, rest assured. God bless you Wayne and Russi.

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
